Under the Moonlight
by such a dreamer
Summary: Medievil Taiora, Mimato, Takari, Kouyako. Haven't seen one of those in awhile, have you? All the better reason to read and review!


Once upon a time, long ago in ancient Japan, there stood the great Yagami Kingdom. The King and the Queen had two children, named Prince Taichi and Princess Hikari. 

Taichi was nineteen years old this year, and was still growing. He was charming, and incredibly handsome. He had wild dark brown hair, which stuck up in all directions, warm chocolate brown eyes and an athletic body. But it was infamous grin that many girls' knees go weak. Taichi was a skilled swordsman, and was respected by many of his people. He was to be the perfect King when his father passed away.

Hikari, on the other hand, was not as daring as her older brother, she was more calm and subdued. She was sixteen, and was quite beautiful, but was oblivious to the attention she received. Her cinnamon colored hair fell to her shoulders and her claret colored eyes always sparkled. She also was well loved by her people, for she was quite down to earth and intelligent.

Not only the King, Queen, Prince, and Princess lived in the castle, however. Of course, there were many servants, but many family friends that served them as well. For instance, Koushiro Izumi taught Hikari Mathematics and Science in the daytime at 10:00 in the morning – every morning. As well as Jyou Kido, he taught Hikari at times, mostly Literature, but Jyou was officially the advisor of the King and Queen. Hikari had more than one Lady In Waiting, but Mimi was her very best friend, they had been friends since before Hikari could remember.

At this very moment, Hikari was just returning from her lessons, and was walking down the cobblestone corridor dressed in a fine golden silk dress. She was anxious to meet with Mimi, for Hikari could tell that Mimi was hiding something from her – maybe feelings for a boy, perhaps?

Hikari grinned as she made her way to her chambers. _Quite likely_, she thought to herself.

Mimi was waiting for her when Hikari finally made it to her bedroom, looking quite content. Hikari giggled, for when Mimi spotted Hikari, she floated around the room, twirling in her light pink skirts.

"Oh, Hikari!" Mimi said, followed by a dreamy sigh, "You'll never guess what has happened?"

The Princess rolled her eyes, and said in a tired tone, "What happened, Mimi?" 

"I received a letter, from a boy." Mimi smiled and flopped back on Hikari's wonderfully made up bed.

"Oh, really? What did it say?" 

Mimi hoisted herself up and looked straight at Hikari, "_That_, is none of your business." 

Hikari smiled. "Well? Who is he? Surely that _is_ my buisness." 

Mimi's hands flew to her heart. "His name? Yamato-"

"Ishida!" The door flew open, and Taichi stood in the doorway, looking furious. "And Takaishi! Can you believe this? They're moving in to _our_ territory! Father if furious!" 

Hikari looked puzzled at her older brother. She had heard of these kingdoms, but they come from the North! What were they doing, barging into their region?

~*~

Taichi ran down the castle corridors, in search of his father with Hikari right behind him, hauling up her skirts. 

"What are we going to do, Tai?" Hikari asked him between pants.

"I don't know Kari. Father thinks we should attack while they are travelling here."

He heard his sister groan. "We can't do that!" 

He didn't answer her, but kept on running. He agreed with her though, something would have to be done, other than attacking.

And so, Hikari and Taichi ran through the castle until they at last found their father pacing the front hall.

"Father!" Taichi exclaimed, still running towards him. "Have they set foot in our territory, yet?"

Jyou and Koushiro appeared suddenly, looking frazzled and tired. Jyou's dark blue hair stuck up in many directions, appearing as though he had run his hand through it a thousand times. There were bags beneath his eyes, making him seem much older than his twenty years. Koushiro, in contrast, looked quite excited with all of the action around him. He had also been working hard, trying to figure out what to do, but it didn't tire him out like it did to Jyou.

"Tai, they set foot in our land two days ago." Koushiro called his friend by his nickname, because the Prince and recommended it. "But they won't attack, if I know King Ishida."

"Yes," Jyou continued, "The King is a kind man, and his people are our people. I think all they want is to be more involved. You see, we rule all of Japan with the aid of King Ishida."

Taichi was confused, and asked, "Then why are they attacking?"

"They aren't. Not only is this not an attack, it's hardly a threat. Queen Takaishi joined King Ishida in this attack, as they like to call it, but they won't really attack anyone."

Hikari spoke up, finally, "So…what you're saying, Koushiro, is that the Ishida and Takaishi Kingdoms have been at the outskirts of the country for so long, that now they want to be closer to their people."

Koushiro nodded. "Exactly."

The King finally said, "Still, what are we going to do?"

Taichi thought long and hard before saying anything. "What we don't want is to become enemies with these Kingdoms, especially for the sake of our people. I think we should greet these people when they come, and take things from there."

Koushiro took in what the future King had just proposed, running it over in his mind. "I suppose it would work. We have enough room in the castle to provide for them, we need to make acquaintances, at least."

Jyou nodded. "Right. So, if they left two days ago-"

Koushiro ran over some math in his mind, before continuing, "Then they should be within the castle walls in a bit more than a week."

Taichi nodded, grinning all the while. "We can make this work. We'll have to announce the arrival of the two Kingdoms to the whole city, though."

King Yagami smiled at his son. "I'll announce it tomorrow morning. For now, just behave as if everything were the same."

~*~

A week later, Hikari could be found sleeping in her oversized bed, done up in soft pink silks. The warm summer breeze, which came in from her large balcony, brushed her hair and the silk streamers that flew down the brick wall, hiding the brick beneath.

Taichi knocked at her door, "Hikari! King Ishida and Queen Takaishi are coming! They're early, four days early!" 

He heard no response, and opened the door slowly. He found Hikari sleeping peacefully, on top of her nicely made bed. Taichi went over to her balcony, and closed the thick red velvet curtain, that separated it from the rest of her bedroom, blocking out the wind and sunlight.

"Taichi! We need you down here to greet our guests!" Taichi heard his father yell. 

He quietly crept out of the room, preparing himself to meet the important people from the Ishida and Takaishi Kingdoms.

~*~

King Ishida stopped just short of the castle's plateau, on which King Yagami, The Queen and their son were standing. He jumped off of his horse, motioning for the rest of his party to do the same. Women appeared from carriages dressed in fine clothing. 

"May I present to you, the King, Queen and Prince Taichi of the Yagami Kingdom." Koushiro said loudly, talking above the chatter of the townspeople that had come to watch the arrival. 

"We have some things to work out, Yagami." King Ishida growled as the two Kings shook hands.

"And, may I present the King, and Prince Yamato of the Ishida Kingdom." Prince Yamato stepped forward, his azure eyes rock hard. He seemed to be around 19 years of age, and his blonde hair fell lazily into his eyes. 

"As well as the Queen and Prince Takeru of the Takaishi Kingdom." Takeru looked a lot like his older brother, but more carefree. His sapphire eyes glittered happily, as he looked around the crowd. The same messy blonde hair fell into his eyes.

"We have also brought along the boys' tutor, Miyako Inoue." The King said, motioning to a pretty girl with long lilac hair and violet eyes. "As well as Prince Yamato's arranged fiancée, Sora Takenouchi." 

A slender girl stepped up from behind Yamato. Her copper colored hair shined in the sunlight, and her crimson eyes captivated Taichi. She wore a forlorn expression on her pretty face, but as soon as she caught sight of the King and Queen, it turned into a false smile.

"Let us get you all arranged in the castle, are you hungry?" The Queen said, smiling.

Queen Takaishi laughed. "You have no idea!"

~*~

Up in her chambers, Hikari was slowly waking up. She stretched and yawned and since she was tired, she put on her nightgown and robe. She was hungry, and it was suppertime, so she tied her hair back loosely, and made her way downstairs. 

She sleepily made her way to the front hall, and rubbed her eyes when she saw not 5 people sitting and eating, but 12. 

"And may I finally present Princess Hikari of the Yagami Kingdom." Koushiro announced, barely containing his laughter. 

All heads snapped towards Hikari, and Hikari was sure she was blushing. 

"Hello?" She squeaked. She shuffled towards her seat, and looked around the table. 

"Our guests arrived earlier than expected, Hikari. This is the Queen, King, Prince Yamato," Here Hikari looked pointedly in Mimi's direction, before Taichi continued, "Miyako Inoue, Sora Takenouchi, and Prince Takeru." 

Hikari's eyes lingered on the younger Prince for awhile, taking in everything about him. It was then that she realized she was wearing her nightgown.

She blushed deeply, "Please, excuse my attire."

She sat down in the only empty space, coincidentally beside Prince Takeru. 

"So anyway, Yagami, Yamato is marrying Sora in a couple months, and we were wondering if you could make it."

Taichi looked over at Sora, she didn't look happy. Come to think of it, neither did Yamato. 

King Yagami looked over to his son, looking at Sora. "We'll see, Ishida. For now, I think we should get to bed."

Everyone agreed, and soon enough, everyone was in his or her separate chambers. Hikari was still embarrassed, and Taichi was still thinking of Sora. 

~*~

"Unfortunately, tomorrow, we're going to have to travel to a nearby Kingdom, just some business to take care of." King Yagami announced wearily the next morning over breakfast. "Which means, all of you will be left alone as the Queens are coming with us."

King Ishida smiled, and said, "Don't worry, this will give you all a chance to get to know each other."

So the next day, around suppertime, King Ishida, Queen Takaishi and King & Queen of Yagami left on many horses to seek the nearest Kingdom. 

The young adults gathered around the front hall as soon as their Highnesses had gone, wanting their supper. Mimi and Yamato were practically inseparable, with Yamato nuzzling Mimi's neck, and whispering things in her ear and naturally they sat next to each other. 

Sora looked heartbroken as she saw Yamato and Mimi being intimate, she was to marry this man when he loved someone else, and she did not love him in the least. She sighed and picked at her food. Taichi noticed this, his warm chocolate eyes full of concern.

"You have a beautiful name." Taichi said, looking at her all the while. 

She looked surprised at him. "Thank you. It was my Grandmother's name."

Once again she sighed and looked across the table, at Mimi and Yamato. Taichi followed her gaze, and said, "Disgusting, isn't it?"

She laughed. "Quite, but you can't tell me someone like yourself hasn't behaved like that?"

It was his turn to laugh. "Actually, no." 

"Really? Someone like yourself?" Sora exclaimed, putting down her fork.

Grinning, Taichi asked, "What do you mean?"

Her gaze cast downward, she replied, "I don't know. You seem quite confident of yourself and more experienced than I. In love, I mean…it probably all works out for you."

He laughed. "I can assure you, Ms. Takenouchi, that it doesn't. It's funny, I don't even know you, but we're having a fairly deep conversation."

She laughed, "You're right. I actually quite enjoy talking with you."

Across the table, Hikari looked at her brother and Sora in envy. It seemed that he had found a new friend rather soon enough. She wasn't having the luck she had hoped for with Takeru. He kept to himself, unless he was just shy in front of new people. 

~*~

Later that evening, Hikari walked around the royal gardens, cutting in-between all of the beautiful flowers. 

"I'm sorry, Hikari. I had no idea that you were here." The Princess spun around, surprised to see the youngest golden haired Prince.

"I think I am more surprised to see _you_." She said, stepping around some flowers to get to him.

"Probably." He sat down on a nearby bench, putting his hands behind his head. "You have a beautiful home." 

"Thank you." She sat down beside him, eager to converse. 

"Don't you ever get tired of living as a Royal?" He asked, glancing over at the pretty girl beside him.

"Not usually. Why, do you?"

"Sometimes. When we're at home, there isn't really anyone for me to talk to and just be with." He said, casting his gaze heavenwards. "Sure, there's Yamato…and Sora, and Miyako…"

"What, you don't enjoy their company?" Hikari asked.

"No! I do, honestly, I do. But there isn't anyone I feel totally comfortable around with. Miyako is always talking about Math, or Science, or something like that. Yamato? He is too controlling for my liking. I don't think he knows how to have fun. And Sora…she is to be my brother's wife."

Hikari nodded. "She doesn't seem pleased."

"Well, Yamato isn't either. It was arranged, and they both hate it. Besides, I see that Sora has taken quite a liking to your older brother." Takeru motioned to two figures out in the field fighting with their swords. "Wow, Sora is good at that." 

"Not better than my brother." Hikari said, full of pride.

"I don't doubt it."

"Takeru, would you like to do something? Perhaps inside? It's getting rather cold out here." Hikari said, her teeth chattering.

"Oh, no problem. Here, take this." Takeru offered her his sweater that he had been wearing. "Do you know how to play cards?"

"What kind of games?" Hikari asked. "I know how to play Cribbage."

"That's a start."

~*~

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of it. Except the plot, of course. Although, I'm not sure if there is much of one. Whatever. You get the point, right? It doesn't belong to me…that's all you need to know. 

READ AND REVIEW

I'll return the favor!


End file.
